Perdóname segunda parte
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Hola, esta es la continuación de perdóname, se que tarde un poco pero aquí está espero que les guste, aun que esta historia será corta tal vez unos 10 capítulos, bueno espero les guste y se cuidan.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya había pasado un año de que Serena había regresado, la relación de ella y Darien había mejorado. Ellos ya tenían una relación más madura, en el tiempo que habían ellos pasado, se dieron cuenta que la Neo Reina Serena tenía razón, lo único que necesitaban era esa cicatriz de amor para poder pasar las pruebas que venían.**

 **Serena quería hablar con Darién de lo que vio aquella vez en su espejo, y de esa terrible escena en la que ella torturaba a Darién pero no quería preocuparlo, además ella sabía que jamas le aria algo así a Darién, para ella el lo era todo.**

 **Serena POV.**

 **Estaba tan contenta de que todo había pasado, pero aún pensaba en esa visión que tuve hablé de esto con Zetsuna, pero lo que ella me dijo fue que como utilicé tanto el Cristal de plata tal vez estos eran efectos secundarios pero que si tenía alguna otra visión no tardara en decirle, también me dijo que le dijera a Darién pero honestamente ya a sufrido mucho y no quiero preocuparlo... además que no me lo quito de encima con esa pregunta que me hace casi todos los días.**

— **Serena si estás poniendo atención?— me preguntaba Mina mientras yo solo asentía.**

— **Mina perdón es que estaba pensando en— ni termine por que ella solo rodaba los ojos.**

— **si, ya se no me digas, en la pesadilla... Serena recuerda lo que pasó con Darién no vallas a terminar con el solo por una estúpida pesadilla— yo solo me empezaba a reír.**

— **no terminaría con el por algo así, pero solo que me preocupa, quisiera decirle, pero ya a pasado un año, y eso solo es escarbar cosas que mejor se queden enterradas como dijo Zetsuna tal vez es un efecto de el Cristal de plata, era la primera vez que lo utilizaba tanto... bueno sin contar lo de Nejerenia y Berryl, el Cristal de plata y yo nos volvemos fuertes cada día más, y se que podemos con todo— ella solo tomaba de su malteada.**

— **pues si, como dices ya deja de pensar en esa pesadilla, tal vez hasta era Endimion queriéndote hacer una broma, ¿deberías preguntarle a él?— yo solo negaba con la cabeza.**

— **el ya está en el futuro, no es bueno que estemos jugando con las líneas de el tiempo, lo que sea que valla a venir tenemos que enfrentarnos a ello nosotros no vamos a pedir ayuda.— ella solo sonreía mientras me pegaba con su dedo la frente.**

— **si que as madurado princesa— yo solo me reía mientras comía mi hamburguesa.**

— **tengo que hacerlo, después de todo soy la futura Reina de Tokyo de Cristal.— *ring* quien será ahora. —bueno—**

— **princesa— escuchaba la voz que más amaba en este mundo**

— **hola mi Príncipe— le decía a Darien mientras Mina hacía muecas de besos. (Cállate) le murmuraba mientras ella se reía.**

— **mi amor, hoy salgo temprano de el hospital ¿te gustaría salir a algún lado?— si me gustaría pero estoy con Mina.**

— **dame un segundo— le decía mientras tapaba la bocina. —Mina dice Darién que sale temprano hoy y me quiere ver... te importa...— ella solo sonreía**

— **no solo ve con el— yo rodaba los ojos.**

— **es que no quiero verlo— le decía mientras hacía una mueca. Ella habría los ojos sorprendida**

— **¿no me digas que se pelearon otra vez? Yo le advertí a ese príncipe de pacotilla que si te hacía algo lo colgaba y lo separaba de ti— jajaja esta mina...**

— **no, no es eso, es que recuerdas que el me pidió que me casara con el cuando habíamos regresado y yo acepté... pues ahora me a estado fregando casi todos los días para que me casé con el este año... yo le digo que esta loco... apenas tengo 17, y este año termino la escuela pero también quiero estudiar una carrera— además no estoy lista para casarme tan rápido— ella solo se empezaba a carcajear.**

— **vamos Serena que te haces del rogar, bien que te mueres por casarte con Darién— yo solo me ponía roja.**

— **mira, no digo que no me quiero casar con el, solo digo que el está yendo muy apresurado, el se quería casar conmigo esa misma noche que me pidió matrimonio y su excusa es que ya estuvimos de novios un milenio— me gustaba que el se quisiera casar pero siento que va muy rápido, además dudo que papá quiera que me casé tan joven.**

— **Serena... sigues ahí— escuchaba la voz de Darién en la línea ups**

— **dile que si no seas mala, sabes que el solo quiere estar contigo— yo solo asentía mientras quitaba a Darién de "mudo"**

— **si amor, sigo aquí es que estaba hablando algo con Mina, pero si nos podemos ver si tú quieres— el solo reía un poco.**

— **ok princesa, pasó por ti en una hora, te amo— si que es muy tierno... aveces me da ganas de mandar todo al demonio y casarme con el, pero se que así no son las cosas y me tengo que esperar un poco.**

— **ok mi príncipe, nos vemos en una hora— le decía mientras colgaba el teléfono.**

— **ok, que te parece si recordamos viejos tiempo y vamos a comprar ropa y hacernos las uñas— me decía Mina sonriendo mientras me jalaba. Viejos tiempos... apenas fuimos la semana pasada.**

 **Después de una hora.**

— **princesa te ves hermosa como siempre mi amor— me decía Darién mientras llegaba en su moto. En estos momentos me molestaba que el no traía su carro... estaba con este mini vestido y se me iba a ver todo...**

— **¿umm por que no mejor comemos en el Crown?— le decía mientras el solo asentía cuando entramos nos sentamos en una mesa.**

— **hola chicos que sorpresa verlos, en que les puedo ayudar— llegaba Andrew con una libreta.**

— **mmm quiero una hamburguesa con papas y refresco, pero también quiero que la hamburguesa sea doble y las papas las quiero como la otra vez— le decía mientras el anotaba.**

— **¿y tú Darién?— el sonreía.**

— **dame la misma orden— eso si que era sorpresa a Darién casi no lo veía comiendo hamburguesas... —cuéntame preciosa como te a ido en la escuela— me decía con una sonrisa mientras yo solo suspiraba.**

 **Si que estábamos pasando un buen día, me encantaba que el trataba todo para siempre darme tiempo. —y eso fue lo que pasó— le decía mientras el terminaba su malteada.**

— **mmm pues si que te estás esforzando mucho, además ese año que estuviste estudiando en Atlanta te sirvió, si que tú inglés es perfecto— yo solo me reía.**

— **no exageres que perfecto perfecto no es— el solo reía.**

— **sabes hay un razón por la cual quería que vinieras... me an llamado de Nueva York, tal parece que están interesados en que yo estudie en un el NYU dicen que están interesados en que yo valla— esto significa que el se tendría que ir... me va a dejar sola... pero yo no puedo detenerlo se que esté a sido su sueño... —sabes, no me gusta que hagas tu carita triste y no me dejes terminar— me decía Darién sacándome de mi trance mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos.**

 **El solo se ponía nervioso mientras aclaraba su garganta y tomaba un trago de agua. —Serena, se que pones muchos peros para casarte conmigo pero solo escúchame... yo se que tú puedes entrar también a esa universidad, tus calificaciones an subido además que podremos vivir bien... mira, nos podemos casar, y pues hay también lugar para parejas donde podemos vivir.**

 **Tu puedes seguir con tus estudios yo...— tenía que pararlo...**

— **Darién— le decía mientras ponía mi mano en su boca para que el me dejara hablar. —sabes que yo no me puedo ir, como futura reina de Tokio de Cristal mi obligación es quedarme y cumplir mi trabajo como la protectora de aquí... no puedo irme, si es que es tu sueño estudiar en Estados Unidos te puedes ir, sabes que yo te amo, y siempre te estaré esperando— el solo sonreía mientras agachaba la cabeza.**

— **mi sueño a cambiado Serena, el único sueño que quiero es formar una familia contigo, no entiendes que eres lo más importante para mi— yo solo besaba sus labios es demasiado tierno, pero aún no es el momento.**

— **Darién, aun no es el momento, tenemos que esperarnos— el se agarraba el cabello mientras ponía su frente en la mesa.**

— **pero Serena, ya vas a cumplir 18 años, además este año terminas la escuela— yo solo me acercaba mientras con mis manos acunaba su rostro.**

— **entiende Príncipe, aun no es el tiempo tenemos que prepararnos para ser unos buenos soberanos, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos aun nuestra vida está empezando, y nos queda mucho por pasar. Yo se que siempre as querido una familia... y eso es lo que soy y siempre seré para ti, aunque no estemos casados aún. Yo soy tu futura esposa, solo entiéndeme mi príncipe— le decía tomando su barbilla en mi mano.**

— **quiero prepararme para ser una buena esposa, madre y todo para ti mi rey— el asentía mientras besaba mi boca.**

— **está bien pero lo de Estados Unidos puede esperar, yo puedo estudiar aquí, y ya cuando estemos listos nos vamos... aceptas— yo solo me reía mientras besaba sus labios.**

— **oigan ya no... puro se la pasan beso y beso— escuchábamos la voz de Mina riendo.**

— **¿que hacen ustedes aquí?— les preguntaba mientras me separaba de Darién pero el me tomaba de la cintura.**

— **nosotras sólo comiendo... sabes no se como no se dieron cuenta que estábamos aquí— decía Mina riendo mientras Michiru reía.**

— **bueno la princesa solo tiene ojos para el príncipe— decía mientras Haruka resoplaba.**

— **si... pero bien que Darién se dio cuenta que estábamos aquí— Darién solo rodaba los ojos.**

— **si, pero hubiera preferido que used no hubieran hablado— decía mientras Serena se reía.**

— **principe, aun no es tiempo de que ustedes dos se casen, y menos que se lleve a la princesa, ella tiene que estar aquí— Darién solo la miraba mientras se reía.**

— **claro por que no le dijiste eso a Endymion cuando el regreso al pasado... bien que a él no le dijeron nada... más que este además de besar a su esposa también besaba a Serena— este hombre...**

— **Darién ya deja de decir tonterías, te recuerdo que Endimion y tu son la misma persona, y eso de cuando nos besamos tú y yo habíamos terminado— el solo resoplaba.**

— **no me lo recuerdes, perdón por— yo ponía mi mano en sus labios.**

— **deja de estar como CD rayado, ya te dije que me dejes de pedir perdón, yo te amo y es que paso ya es cosa de el pasado... no pensemos más en eso— el sonreía mientras me besaba.**

— **ugh ya van a empezar— decía Haruka con sus manos agarrando su cabeza.**

— **no se, yo pienso que se ven muy lindos— decía Setsuna sonriendo. Estaba contenta de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, estaba contenta de cómo nuestra relación había cambiado, me preocupaba por lo de el sueño que tuve, pero Mina tiene razón eso ya pasó hace 1 año no creo que sea nada serio... eso espero.**

 **Hola cómo están esta es la continuación de "perdóname" digamos que está la línea normal como en el anime, pasaron de cuando encontraron a Nejerenia y el pegazo también parece que todo regreso a la normalidad pero solo parece ya que algo hay que se acerca. Bueno espero que les guste se cuidan y les mando muchos besos se cuidan bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**En un lugar de la ciudad estaba un joven de cabello negro, con piel blanca, usando unos lentes negros. —Qué raro es tener un cuerpo— decía el joven mientras miraba sus manos y veía su rostro que reflejaba de un vidrio de carro.**

— **ya viste que guapo está ese hombre— decía una mujer mientras le hablaba a su amiga. La otra solo lo miraba mientras se le ponían unos corazones en los ojos.**

— **si, está guapisimo, yo digo que es modelo, o actor de películas— el joven sonreía mientras se volteaba y seguía caminando.**

— **es hora de encontrarte Sailor Moon, pronto me vengaré de todas las que me as echo, me voy a encargar de que todo está galaxia me pertenezca a mi, incluyendo te a ti— decía el joven mientras reía.**

 **Ya en la escuela...**

— **buenos días jóvenes, hoy tenemos una sorpresa, un nuevo alumno a llegado.— decía mientras un joven de cabello negro entraba al salón. Haciendo que las chicas empezaran a murmurar de lo guapo que estaba. —joven Hades por favor introdúzcase— decía el maestro mientras el solo sonreía.**

— **mucho gusto mi nombre es Hades, y es un placer estar con ustedes hoy— decía con una sonrisa mientras Serena lo miraba sin poderlo creer.**

— **no puede ser, es el... es Hades, es el hombre que estaba en mis sueños— decía mientras Mina se reía.**

— **hay Serena, ya tienes a Darién como vas a andar soñando con otro hombre, no seas mala este déjamelo a mi— Serena solo la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.**

— **Mina, ¡no! Me refiero a que el es el Hades de mis sueños, con el que yo torturaba a Darién... es el— mina solo rodaba los ojos.**

— **hay Serena, ya deja de estar de paranoica, ese sueño si que te traumo— solo escuchaban una sonrisa mientras el joven se sentaba al lado de Serena.**

— **sabes es un honor que una preciosura como tú sueñe conmigo— Serena y Mina se quedaban congeladas.**

— **no, es que yo verás— le decía Serena tartamudeando nerviosa. —pero es más que haces en mi asiento— el solo levantaba los hombros.**

— **te das cuenta que es el único lugar que está libre— le decía mientras ella volteaba y veía que no había ningún lugar vacío.**

— **ya Serena, déjalo si se quiere sentar— decía Mina sonriendo mientras le daba la mano. —mucho gusto, me llamo Mina Ahino, sabes pierdes el tiempo en hablar con ella, ella ya tiene novio, y están muy serios, de echo se quieren casar— el sonreía mientras Serena la miraba molesta.**

— **mira, si quieren estar coqueteando por mi esta bien, por que no mejor molly cambia de lugar y se sienta conmigo y tú con Hades— Mina sonreía mientras Hades ponía su brazo al rededor de Serena.**

— **creo que me gusta este lugar y me voy a quedar aquí— decía con una sonrisa mientras Serena le quitaba el brazo.**

— **te advierto que tengo novio, ni me toques— el solo se reía mientras el maestro seguía con la clase.**

 **Cuando termino Serena estaba esperando a Darién en la salida como siempre. —Serena— le llamaba Hades mientras se acercaba a ella. Serena solo rodaba los ojos.**

— **ahora que quieres Hades— el solo rodaba los ojos,**

— **ya tranquila, se que estás molesta por cómo me porte en la clase, tienes razón apenas nos estamos conociendo no está bien que yo haya actuado así, por que no me dejas empezar y tratamos de conocernos mejor— Serena rodaba los ojos.**

— **ya te dije que tengo novio así que no me molestes— (ademas que no confío en el, recuerdo que Es el... es el de mi sueño, estoy segura...) Hades se acercaba mientras tomaba su mano.**

— **no seas así, por que no me dejas platicar contigo, quiero que me conozcas, la verdad es que apenas es mi primer semana en la cuidad... como mis abuelos acaban de fallecer pues me dejaron solo... y pues no tengo amigos. Es todo lo que quiero no sentirme solo...— (jaja se que el imbecil de Endimion es huérfano está historia ara que ella caiga) —mira, deja que trate de enmendar mi error, no te pido mucho solo que me des la oportunidad de conocerme, me siento muy solo, deja que te compre una hamburguesa o algo— ella solo agachaba la mirada mientras suspiraba.**

— **está bien, pero no puedo ir ahora, estoy esperando a Darién mi prometido— Hades solo alzaba las manos.,**

— **solo quiero conocerte, no te estoy pidiendo un hijo— Serena rodaba los ojos.**

 **En eso le llegaba un mensaje de texto a Serena. (Mi amor, estoy un poco tarde, por que me salió una emergencia después te veo en el crown, te amo) —mira, Darién me dijo que está un poco tarde, si quieres podemos ir a comer al crown, ya que pronto llega Darién— Hades se ponía contento mientras guiaba a Serena a su auto.**

— **wow, tu auto es un Lamborghini— decía Serena mientras Hades levantaba los hombros**

— **me gusta la velocidad— Serena se sentaba al lado de el mientras ambos se iban al crown.**

 **Cuando llegaron ambos fueron a dentro. —Entonces que es lo que quieres saber de mi— le decía Hades mientras tomaban un poco de soda.**

— **pues cuéntame de tu vida, como dices no empezamos con el pie derecho, así que por que no hablamos, y nos conocemos— el solo asentía.**

— **ok, como te dije antes vivía con mis abuelos, cuando mis padres murieron ellos fueron los que se encargaron de mi, y pues... la razón por la que vine fue por que quise empezar de nuevo.— (ja eso no es mentira, quiero empezar pero quiero empezar con apoderarme de ti y de el Cristal de plata) Serena lo miraba mientras agarraba su mano.**

— **lamentó lo de tus abuelos, y siempre es bueno empezar de nuevo, como empezamos con el pie izquierdo hay que empezar de nuevo... mucho gusto Serena Tsukino— decía serena mientras el solo la miraba sorprendido si que pensaba que la sonrisa de Serena era hermosa, hasta pensaba que era hermosa cada vez que ella lo derrotaba...**

 **El la miraba mientras sentía algo en su interior que se calentaba poco a poco. —mucho gusto, Hades Karisame.— le decía mientras sentía una corriente cuando tomaba su mano. (Que es esto que estoy sintiendo... puedo sentir su corazón puro, aun recuerdo la pureza de su corazón cuando ella derrotó a Galaxia haciéndome escapar de la tierra... por que siento esto) rápido Hades quitaba su mano mientras agarraba la Hamburguesa.**

— **bueno, hay que comer creo que tienes hambre no— decía Hades mientras Serena sonreía tomando la hamburguesa en sus manos.**

— **no sabes el hambre que tengo— lo que Hades no podía creer es como Serena comía, el solo veía como ella devoraba todo en un momento.**

— **no puedo entender como comes así, y estas tan delgada— Serena solo se reía mientras tomaba su malteada.**

— **no se, pero todo mundo me dice lo mismo, creo que solo tengo buena digestión— Hades solo sonreía mientras comía sus papás.**

— **Serena mi amor, perdón por llegar tan tarde— llegaba Darién mientras miraba a Hades sentado comiendo con Serena.**

— **hola mi príncipe, no te preocupes mi amor— decía Serena mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso. —mira, el es Hades, acaba de llegar hoy, es un nuevo estudiante— Hades sonreía mientras le ofrecía su mano.**

— **mucho gusto, Hades Karisame— Darien tomaba su mano mientras lo saludaba.**

— **el gusto es mío Darien Chiba— algo de el no le daba confianza más por que no le gustaba ver a su amada princesa hablando con otros hombres. Pero sabía que no le podía decir nada aún recordaba de todos los problemas y las peleas que tenían cuando seiya había llegado a la escuela. De cómo ese mocoso así que ellos se pelearán a cada rato hasta que el se fue con su princesa y sus "hermanos" a su planeta.**

— **bueno, fue un gusto en conocerte Serena pero no quiero hacerles mal tercio— decía Hades mientras se paraba e iba.**

 **Hades llegaba a una mansión mientras 4 hombres lo recibían —buenas tardes amo— decía un hombre de cabello blanco.**

— **hola Kunsite, que noticias me tienen— decía Hades mientras Kunsite solo sonreía.**

— **pues ya vimos de la princesa Serenity, de todo lo que a pasado. Ahora Jededite la está espiando. Para ver si tiene alguna debilidad.— Hades sonreía mientras lo miraba**

— **y que as sabido de las sailors, ya son 8 correcto, que es lo que me puedes decir de ellas.— Kunsite solo sonreía.**

— **siguen protegiendo a su princesa, tal parece que no falta mucho para que la reina serenity suba al trono.— Hades solo sonreía.**

— **si, yo también espero ese día ansiosamente, ese día que ella use el Cristal de plata me pertenecerá en cuerpo y alma, gracias a todas las veces que ella a usado el Cristal, poco a poco me he estado metiendo en su corazón. Ella pronto será mía— decía con una sonrisa mientras entraba a su cuarto dejando a Kunsite en la sala.**

 **(Que es lo que está pasando, el amo Hades me pide que actúe de una manera, pero por alguna razón no puedo... algo me detiene cada vez que veo a sailor Venus... con que me a echizado esa bruja...) decía mientras se volteaba enojado.**

 **Mientras tanto con Serena y Darién.**

— **mi vida, perdón por llegar tarde, pero tenía unos clientes de última hora— Serena solo le agarraba su rostro mientras le daba un beso.**

— **no te preocupes mi príncipe, lo bueno es que llegaste, y que era de lo que querías hablar.— Darién solo se ponía serio mientras agachaba la mirada.**

— **Serena, hablé con Setsuna, dice que te tienes que preparar, que pronto llega el tiempo, de que despiertes como la soberana de la tierra como la reina Serenity— Serena solo agarraba su rostro mientras se ponía nerviosa.**

— **Darién, yo no se si estoy lista, tú crees que una persona como yo puede ser reina, Setsuna a de estar equivocada yo pienso que falta más tiempo yo.— Darién solo besaba los labios de Serena haciendo que ella se callara.**

— **Serena, tú as salvado la tierra innumerables veces, eres la persona más noble de fuerte que e conocido en mi vida, además no estás sola Recuerda que yo estoy contigo jamas dejaría que mi futura esposa caminara por esa senda sola, yo estaré contigo en cada paso de el camino.— a Serena le rodaba los ojos mientras abrazaba a Darién.**

— **tienes razón mi príncipe, si te tengo a ti se que todo va a salir bien.—**

 **Hola cómo están, espero que les esté gustando se cuidan y les mando muchos besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darién y Serena llegaban a su apartamento mientras Darién abría la puerta —¿quieres algo de tomar?— le preguntaba Darién llegando a la cocina por un vaso de agua.**

— **si tienes agua mineral— le decía Serena mientras se sentaba en la sala tomando un libro.**

— **¿no tienes hambre? Si quieres te puedo preparar algo de comer— se escuchaba la voz de Darién mientras Serena sonreía.**

— **no mi amor, como ves Hades me invitó la hamburguesa— se escuchaba como un Cristal se rompía. Serena rápido se levantaba mientras veía que Darién tenía la mano sangrando y estaba un vaso de vidrio roto en su mano.**

— **¡DARIÉN!— gritaba Serena espantada mientras tomaba un trapo de la cocina y tapaba la mano de Darién deteniendo el sangrado. —¿que fue lo que pasó?— decía mientras lo llevaba al baño para agarrar el botiquín. Darién solo la seguía pero seguía callado.**

— **perdón, no se que me paso— decía Darien agachando la mirada mientras Serena le limpiaba la herida con alcohol y sacaba los pedazos de vidrio con unas pinzas. Ella ponía su mano en la mejilla de Darién.**

— **sabes, esto me recuerda cuando en el milenio de plata siempre venias con heridas y yo te las curaba.— el sonreía mientras agarraba la mano de Serena que tocaba su mejilla.**

— **si, siempre as estado conmigo, por eso me da miedo de que te aburras de mi y me dejes... o te llegue a interesar otra persona.— Serena solo rodaba los ojos.**

— **no me digas que te pusiste así por Hades...— Darién apretaba su mano mientras agachaba la mirada. —Darién, Hades es un amigo, como hablamos de esto cuando vino Seiya y sus hermanos, no se por que no me puedes tener confianza— Darién le quitaba a Serena la Gaza que estaba usando para limpiarlo mientras con sus manos agarraba la cara de Serena.**

— **mi amor, en ti confío en quien no confío es en los demás, Serena que acaso no ves lo hermosa que eres, lo linda y tierna, que eres... eres la mujer más hermosa que existe, por eso no se me hizo raro que el afeminado estuviera enamorado de ti— Serena solo golpeaba su brazo mientras lo miraba enojada.**

— **seiya no es ni un afeminado y no estaba enamorado de mi, el solo me veía como una amiga— Darién rodaba los ojos mientras la cargaba llevándola a su cama.**

— **¿a quien quieres engañar con eso? A mi o a ti— decía mientras se acostaba en cima de ella tomando su rostro con sus manos. —yo se que el estaba enamorado de ti, pero como te digo, no se me hace raro que todo mundo que te conozca se enamora de ti...— Serena reía un poco mientras con su dedo le pegaba en la frente.**

— **te recuerdo que no soy la única ¿que pasó con ojo de pez? O Saori, o como se llamaba la otra chica... o Fiore hasta Berryl— Darién solo temblaba.**

— **ugh ni me lo recuerdes, pero sabes al ultimo Fiore se termino enamorando de ti— decía mientras hacía una mueca de molestia. —bien que cuando me dio de la flor para salvarte me dijo que siempre te iba a recordar.— Serena solo se reía.**

— **el hizo eso por que estaba agradecido de que lo salve de la mujer que lo controlaba. Además el es un amigo tuyo, me alegro que ya esté bien— el solo se reía**

— **como lo e dicho antes esa ingenuidad tuya es la que me enamoro de ti, pero aveces es lo que me molesta.— Serena se reía mientras empujaba su pecho**

— **ya deja de estar con tus juegos.— Darién la miraba serio mientras tomaba su cara con sus manos.**

— **contigo nunca estoy con juegos, y todo lo que te digo es enserio— Serena empezaba a respirar fuerte mientras Darién acariciaba su rostro. —no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado ahora solo quiero disfrutar tu cuerpo— ella sonreía mientras acariciaba su cabello.**

— **sabes que soy completamente tuya, no sabes lo mucho que te amo, mi celoso y hermoso príncipe— Darién sonreía mientras besaba sus labios.**

— **soy celoso, pero tú no te quedas atrás, pero eso no cambio de ti, me encanta cuando me celas y me dices lo mucho que eres mia— decía mientras tomaba los labios de Serena.**

 **Al día siguiente.**

— **buenas tardes jóvenes, como la próxima semana es de exámenes el director a dicho que ustedes tienen que estar relajados. Así que mañana tendremos una excursión a la playa. Pero como no podemos dejar de cultivar sus mentes, les voy a dejar tarea de lo que se va a tratar el examen para que vallan teniendo una idea y se preparen recuerden que estos exámenes son muy importantes, también ya pronto tendremos el baile de promoción no se les olvide y...— el maestro seguía hablando mientras Hades se quedaba serio.**

— **¿ahora que tienes?— le preguntaba Serena mientras el salía de el transe en el que estaba.**

— **que es eso de baile de promoción— (maldita sea como me molesta este tipo de cosas humanas) Serena se quedaba seria.**

— **¿estas hablando enserio?— le decía Serena mientras se rascaba la cabeza. —pues es un baile que hacen para los alumnos que ya se van a graduar, y pues tienen que venir con un acompañante— Hades se quedaba pensativo.**

— **¿y tú vas a venir?— ella solo negaba con la cabeza.**

— **no, lo que pasa es que no aceptan que traigamos a alguien de fuera, y yo sin mi Darién no quiero venir— Hades solo sonreía mientras sus ojos brillaban rojos.**

— **pero sabes Serena me encantaría que vivieras conmigo— Serena lo miraba mientras sus ojos se palidecían un poco.**

— **tienes razón, es bueno que venga, no me quiero perder esta oportunidad de venir— Hades solo sonreía.**

— **ok, entonces vienes conmigo— le decía mientras Serena sacudía su cabeza como que estaba un poco mareada.**

— **no puedo, es que sin Darién yo no quiero venir, adema que quedamos que ese día iríamos a ver una película o algo.— Hades solo sonreía mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de Serena mirando sus ojos.**

— **pero yo estoy seguro que quieres venir conmigo verdad, además solo piensa vas a querer estar con tus amigas en esa noche tan importante es solo una vez en la vida— le decía mientras sus ojos brillaban rojos nuevamente. —tu quieres ir conmigo Serena y vas a ir— Serena asentía mientras su Cristal de plata brillaba.**

— **está bien iré contigo— Hades solo sonreía mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y la clase seguía. (Puedo sentir como el Cristal está sucumbiendo a mi poder igual que Serena, es cuestión de tiempo para que me pertenezcas) pensaba mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.**

 **Cuando termino la clase.**

— **Entonces si vas a venir a la fiesta de promoción— me preguntaba Mina contenta.**

— **Si, además Darién ya tenía tiempo queriendo convencer que viniera, pero yo era la que no quería por que no quería venir sin el pero es mejor que venga— Mina sonreía mientras abrazaba a Serena.**

— **tenemos que ir a la tienda para comprar nuestros vestidos.— así se la pasaban las dos hablando contentas. (Será mejor que le llame a Darién para contarle) pensaba Serena tomando su teléfono.**

— **hola amor— se escuchaba la voz de Darién.**

— **hola mi principe— le decía Serena mientras se recargaba en la pared.**

— **princesa, me an llamado de Nueva York otra vez, pero les he dicho que aún no estoy listo para ir.— Serena solo se quedaba seria. Mientras pensaba que le podría decir.**

— **Darien pero que no tú sueño era ir a Nueva York y seguir tus estudios— Serena se sorprendía mientras escuchaba una risa de Darién.**

— **Serena, mi sueño a cambiado, ahora mi sueño es estar contigo apoyarte y que los dos formemos una familia. Eso de irme a estudiar a Estados Unidos si me era tentador antes pero ya me voy a recibir aquí, además en la clínica a pesar que apenas estoy como estudiante, ya e tenido experiencia con pacientes. Que es lo que quería lo único que yo quiero es poder ayudar a la gente. Y eso lo estoy logrando.— serena se alegraba por las palabras de Darién lo quería apoyar en lo que el quisiera hacer, pero también quería que el se quedara ella sabía que no podía estar separada otra vez de el.**

— **umm Darien, Hades me invitó al baile de Promoción, y bueno no se cómo decirte esto, pero me gustaría ir, siento que es una vez en la vida, y no quiero perder esta experiencia se que dije que ese día lo quería pasar contigo pero— había una larga pausa hasta que Darién habló.**

— **mi Amor, si quieres ir esta bien, como te dije no quiero que pierdas este tipo de experiencias. Y si te invito Hades está bien. Con esto te quiero demostrar que confío en ti. Ve con el, se que solo van a bailar como te dije antes yo confío en ti— Serena solo sonreía.**

— **gracias Darién te amo— se escucha un timbre mientras Serena veía que todos caminaban a la clase.**

— **Darién después te llamo, ya tengo que regresar— le decía Serena mientras veía que era la única que quedaba.**

— **está bien princesa, luego hablamos— le decía despidiéndose de ella mientras salía rápido a su clase.**

 **Darién estaba en su oficina mientras veía la foto de Serena —se que no tengo que sentir celos, pero no sabes cómo me muero de pensar que otro hombre va a estar contigo ese día. Pero no quiero quitarte esa oportunidad. Además con esto te demostraré que confío en ti ciegamente— su rostro cambiaba de frente. —pero si ese idiota se atreve a propasarse contigo... se puede dar por muerto— decía Darién con una voz obscura.**

 **Hola aquí está el próximo capítulo, espero que les esté gustando la historia se cuidan y les mando muchos besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya había pasado un mes desde que Hades había llegado a la escuela, el y Serena se llevaban muy bien, Serena estaba contenta de que tenía otro amigo. Darién pasaba por ella después de la escuela como siempre, pero cuando el no podía Hades la llevaba.**

 **Siempre platicaban y en ese tiempo que se estaban conociendo Serena descubría nuevas cosas de Hades. Como también el de Serena.**

— **Sabes Mina como que no me siento muy cómoda Viniendo a comprar un vestido para otro hombre que no es Darién— ya tenían horas Serena y Mina comprando para el baile Serena no quería ir por que no quería ir sin Darién aun que el le dijo que estaba bien que ella fuera.**

— **sabes, ya tienes que dejar de estar con tus cosas, solo disfruta de esta experiencia, hazle caso a Darién está es una experiencia que vas a vivir solo una vez en la vida.— Serena solo**

 **Suspiraba mientras las dos seguían viendo vestidos. —además no te preocupes, si te sientes mal de que vas a usar ese vestido pero no para Darién simple... solo póntelo la próxima vez que lo hagan así aran un lindo recuerdo— Serena solo se ponía de 3 colores de rojo.**

— **¡Mina ya cállate! No quiero oír tus perversiones— Mina solo se soltaba a reír mientras las dos seguían buscando.**

— **¡Serena mira! Este vestido es perfecto para ti— gritaba Mina enseñándole un vestido.**

— **¿Mina estás loca? Además ¿puedo usar esto?— decía Serena agarrando el vestido era uno de color perla. Era tipo corset de arriba pero suelto de abajo, que dejaba descubierta la pierna.**

— **claro que si, vamos pruébatelo— le decía mientras ella agarraba un vestido pegado que solo tenía una manga y era amarillo. —¡si! Este vestido me encanta gritaba Mina contenta mientras salía del probador.**

— **wow Mina se te ve bonito ese vestido— le decía Serena mientras Mina se le quedaba viendo con los ojos como platos.**

— **ya quiero que nos vean las demás, Rei según dice que ella, Lita y Amy van a tener los más bonitos, pero estoy segura que nosotras les ganamos.— decía Mina mientras Serena solo se reía.**

— **sabes que fue tu culpa no haber ido con ellas a comprar el vestido.— Mina solo rodaba los ojos.**

— **Serena Rei y las demás están locas, ellas compraron el vestido hace meses, cuando yo fui con ellas no encontré ni uno que me gustara.— Serena solo se reía mientras se cambiaba.**

— **te das cuenta que el baile es mañana verdad... siempre te gusta hacer todo a última hora— Mina solo se reía mientras ambas salían a comprar los vestidos y otras cosas más.**

— **Serena por eso me salen bien las cosas, lo bueno fue que me espere hasta ahora, así encontré este hermoso vestido, además no sabes cómo se alegraron las demás que también vas a venir. Me imagino que Hades va a pasar por ti no— Serena solo asentía. —si que Darién te quiere mostrar que está cambiando, fuera el mismo de antes. ya te hubiera secuestrado y le hubiera cortado la cabeza a Hades— le decía riéndose.**

— **hay cállate, que la boca se te haga chicharrón ya a ese Endimion no quiero, me gusta más como es ahora— le decía con una sonrisa. Ella se acordaba de cómo era Darién, pero se daba también cuenta de que el quería cambiar. Con eso de que la allá dejado ir a la fiesta y más con alguien más veía que el se estaba esforzando.**

 **Casa de Hades.**

 **Hades estaba en su trono solo miraba una foto de Serena mientras aventaba una roca frustrado —¡Maldita sea! ¿Que es lo que me está pasando? Mi plan era venir a la tierra, apoderarme de el Cristal de plata, vengarme de Sailor moon y apoderarme de el cosmos... ugh no se que diablos me está pasando... cada día que paso con Serena es... tengo estos raros sentimientos, yo jamas sentí eso en mi existencia... ¿será por que estoy en este cuerpo?— se escuchaba cómo se habría la puerta mientras entraba Kunsite.**

— **su alteza, solo le quería decir que sailor moon está afuera esperándolo... llego con Sailor Venus.— Hades se paraba mientras su traje de príncipe. cambiaba a un traje casual.**

— **ya sabes que hacer— le decía mientras Kunsite cambiaba de apariencia.**

— **hola Serena ¿cómo estás? Y ese milagro que me viniste a ver— Serena se sonreía mientras entraban con Mina.**

— **pues vine a hacer el trabajo de equipo...— Hades solo sonreía mientras les decía que pasaran.**

— **y ¿que son esas bolsas? Acaso me trajeron algo— decía Hades riendo mientras Serena se reía.**

— **no, son nuestros vestidos para el baile.— el sonreía mientras Kunsite traía unas aguas y bocadillos. Disfrazado de mayordomo.**

— **aquí tienen— decía un joven de cabello rubio vestido de mayordomo.**

— **gracias Keita si quieres ya te puedes retirar— decía Hades mientras "keita" hacía una reverencia y salía.**

— **espera, si puedes decirme dónde está el baño— decía Mina rápido mientras "Keita" le hacía señal para que lo siguiera.**

 **Keita caminaba por la mansión mientras Mina miraba por todos lados sorprendida de lo bonita que estaba. —¿en toda esta casa vive solo Hades?— decía Mina sorprendida mientras "Keita" se volteaba a hablarle.**

— **no señorita, también además de el amo Hades también vivimos otros 3 empleados mas— ella asentía mientras miraba el cuadro de un Bosque. —¿hay algún problema señorita?— preguntan Keita mientras Mina salía de su transe.**

— **no, no se pero ese lugar se me hace conocido como que he estado en ese lugar antes, tal vez estoy imaginándome cosas— decía Mina riendo mientras se agarraba la cabeza.**

 **Kunsite también miraba la pintura mientras a su mente llegaban recuerdos.**

 **(Flashback)**

— **Kunsite estás seguro que Endimion y la princesa no van a venir— decía Mina que estaba con solo una manta cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo.**

— **ya te dije que no mi diosa del amor solo deja que ame tu cuerpo— decía el joven mientras seguía besando a la mujer.**

 **(Fin de el flashback)**

— **Keita, umm es aquí— pregunta Mina mientras Kunsite la miraba tratando de recordar por que estaba en esa posición con ella... el sabía que se conocían antes pero pensaba que eran enemigos ya que solo tenía recuerdo cuando estaba a merced de Berryl. El se acercaba a Mina tomando su barbilla con su mano.**

 **Ella se quedaba inmóvil, le parecía que estaba guapo, pero no sabía por que el se había quedado serio y después le había agarrado su rostro. —Kei...— Kunsite reaccionaba mientras quitaba su mano rápido.**

— **es aquí, cuando salgo solo tome ese pasillo y es en la puerta a la derecha— le decía el joven mientras salía rápido dejando a Mina confundida.(¿que Diablos está pasando? ¿Quien eres Sailor Venus? ¿Y por que es que solo con su toque siento que algo se calienta en mi interior... ¿quien eres Sailor Venus?)**

 **Con Hades y Serena.**

— **creo que lo que tenemos que hacer es un resumen sobre cuándo fuimos a la playa. Podemos poner acerca de los peses que vimos— decía Hades mientras se concentraba en su papel.**

— **no sabía que tú casa era enorme ¿por que vives solo en un lugar tan grande?— le decía Serena mirando asombrada la mansión. Hades la volteaba a ver.**

— **cuando mis abuelos murieron, me dejaron un testamento, donde decían que la casa y todas las propiedades me pertenecían, esta es una de esas propiedades, y pues aquí está la compañía que me dejaron— Serena se quedaba pensativa.**

— **pero si tienes tu propia compañía para que sigues estudiando— Hades se reía mientras seguía escribiendo el papel.**

— **por que al menos tengo que terminar la escuela ¿no crees? Y estoy agradecido de haber venido, esto me dio la oportunidad de conocerte— le decía mientras miraba los ojos de Serena mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.**

— **valla tu casa es muy bonita Hades, perdón que no les he ayudado con el proyecto, pero me perdí de regreso— se escuchaba a Mina mientras Hades se separaba rápido de Serena.**

— **si... gracias, bueno hay que seguir con el proyecto— le decía el joven con una sonrisa mientras Serena tenía sus mejillas rojas.**

 **(¿Que fue lo que me paso? ¿Por que no me quite al momento que el hizo eso? No está bien que deje que un hombre que no sea mi Darién se me acerque de esa manera... tengo que ver a Darién) pensaba la joven muy confundida por lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo que ella no se daba cuenta es que cada vez que Hades se acercaba a ella poco a poco el Cristal de plata brillaba más.**

— **umm disculpen pero tengo que irme, se me olvidó que tenía una cita con Darién hasta luego— decía Serena mientras salía rápido.**

— **Serena espera— gritaba Mina saliendo a tras de ella. —hasta luego Hades, gracias por invitarnos a tu casa— decía mientras Hades se despedía.**

— **jaja poco a poco se que me estoy apoderando de el Cristal, y cuando sea el cristal mío... también será tu corazón—**

 **Eran las 11 de la noche y se escuchaba cómo tocaban la puerta mientras Darién salía tallándose los ojos de que ya estaba dormido.**

— **¿quien es?— (quien diablos será a esta hora) pensaba el peli negro bostezando y tallándose los ojos.**

— **Darién soy yo— se escucha la voz de Serena al otro lado de la puerta. Eso fue lo único que necesitaba el joven para despertar. Rápido abría la puerta mientras Serena entraba.**

— **mi vida, ¿te encuentras bien? Estas helada— decía Darién mientras la abrazaba.**

— **si, es que estaba en el parque— decía Serena nerviosa. Mientras Darién sacaba una frazada y la tapaba.**

— **pero princesa... ¿que hacías a estas horas en el parque?— Serena suspiraba mientras se paraba caminando de un lado al otro.**

— **Darién tenía una necesidad de verte... realmente tenía que verte ver que estás conmigo— Darién se reía mientras agarraba el rostro de Serena.**

— **princesa, si me quieres ver solo háblame yo voy donde quiera que estes y la hora que sea. Me hubieras dicho que estás en el parque y yo hubiera ido a verte. Por que no me dijiste nada.— ella agachaba la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba.**

— **no se como decirte esto.. pero hay un sentimiento en mi que no se va. Siento feo, como que... no se... no se como explicarlo.— decía mientras se agarraba su Cristal de plata.**

 **Darién solo se sonreía mientras tomaba la barbilla de Serena en su mano haciendo que ella lo mirara. —mi amor te sientes así por que pronto vas a convertirte en la Neo Reina Serena. Deja de preocuparte tanto, yo voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para apoyarte como siempre lo e echo, nunca te dejare Serena, si una vez por estúpido queriendo protegerte te aleje de mi, ya no va a volver a suceder. Yo te amo, y en todo de apoyare— ella sus piraba mientras besaba a Darién.**

— **creo que es mejor que llevemos esta platica a otro lado— decía Darien cargando a Serena mientras se la llevaba a su cuarto.**

 **Hola cómo están espero que estén bien, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia se cuidan y les mando muchos besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya era el día de el baile y Serena se arreglaba con Mina. Ya que en unas horas pasaría Hades por ellas. Rei, Lita y Ami decían que estaban en el baile por que ellas iría con unos amigos que las habían invitado. —Serena puedes ayudarme con mi collar.— le decía Mina mientras ella le ayudaba. —alguna vez te imaginaste que iríamos a nuestro baile de promoción— Serena agachaba la cabeza mientras se ponía sus zapatos.**

— **la verdad si, pero ese baile me imaginé que iría con mi Darién— Mina agarraba su hombro.**

— **solo piensa que vas a ir también con nosotras, que es lo más importante, eso de que Hades esté yendo contigo no le des mucha importancia, solo está yendo contigo como un amigo— Serena asentía mientras ambas salían a encontrarse con Hades.**

 **Cuando llegaron la fiesta estaba a todo lo que daba, todos estaban bailando con sus máscaras como ese título fue el que habían escogido. Serena y Mina se ponían también sus máscaras. Mientras caminaban varios las veían, de Serena muchos sabían que era ella, ya que nunca se quitaba sus chongitos.**

— **Serena, Mina que bueno que ya llegaron— decía Ami mientras la encontraba con la demás. Ellas también estaban bien arregladas, todas se habían esmerado por que sabían que esta oportunidad era de una vez en la vida.**

— **no sabes lo contentas que estamos de que hayas decidido venir— le decía Ami mientras Serena solo asentía.**

 **Ella se sentaba mientras las demás salían a bailar. —¿te encuentras bien?— le preguntaba Hades mientras Serena solo lo veía y suspiraba.**

— **quisiera decirte que si, pero la verdad es que me siento mal en haber venido, hubiera querido mejor estar con Darién— Hades tomaba su mano mientras le sonreía.**

— **Serena, se que solo tenemos un par de meses conociéndonos, pero se que tú mereces estar aquí, recuerda que es una vez en la vida que vas a venir a un baile como este, además no estes triste, disfruta que estás con tus amigas— ella agachaba la cabeza pero Hades tomaba su otra mano.**

— **mira, no te quiero ver tan triste... quieres que mejor te lleve a tu casa— ella lo veía mientras se empezaba a sentir mal. Con su actitud de ella no solo le estaba arruinando la noche a ella si no también a él.**

— **tienes razón, hay que disfrutar el baile— el sonreía mientras se paraba haciendo una reverencia.**

— **acepta bailar conmigo mi Bella dama— Serena solo sonreía mientras tomaba la mano de Hades.**

— **está bien, vamos.— le decía Serena mientras tomaba su mano y ambos se dirigían a la pista.**

 **Pero lo que Serena no se daba cuenta es que al otro lado de la pista alguien los miraba.**

 **(Vamos Darién no te pongas celoso... sabías que ella vino con Hades como amigos... hasta ella ofreció quedarse conmigo. Yo fui el que la dejo venir) —ya viste que mamásota se ve Serena— una voz sacaba de el transe al pelinegro mientras veía a dos jóvenes hablando mientras miraban a la pareja que bailaba.**

— **si... ella siempre a estado bonita, pero ahora se ve bien buena... no sabía que tenia los pechos tan Grandes— decía mientras Darién les quería caer a golpes. —¿pero ese con el que está es Hades no? El que apenas llegó hace unos meses— decía uno mientras el otro asentía.**

— **si, aun que no sabía que eran novios, digo siempre los veo juntos pero no sabía que eran novios, que yo recuerde ella andaba con el de los 3light Seiya— el otro solo se reía.**

— **que yo sepa el quería con Serena, de eso todo mundo sabía, pero ella le decía que tenía un novio... aun que a él nunca lo e visto, a mi se me hace que eso a de decir Serena para que no la inviten. No sabes cuantas veces la e invitado pero siempre me dice que tiene novio... aun que me vale, de que ella sale conmigo sale conmigo— decía mientras el otro se reía.**

— **pues hay que hacer una apuesta, a ver a quien le hace caso primero— el otro se reía mientras ambos chocaban las manos.**

— **¿oye que te pasa idiota?— decía uno de los chavos enojado mientras sentía como alguien pasaba y lo empujaba.**

— **que loco... que tendrá ese tipo— decía los chavos riendo mientras seguían platicando.**

 **Cuando Darién ya estaba afuera solo miraba la luna mientras se sentaba en una banca. —que idiota fui al pensar que yo era el único para ella... que pienso... esa es la razón que ella no se quiere casar conmigo... claro! es joven, hermosa y todos los inbeciles están detrás de ella, es solo cuestión de tiempo que ella se canse de estar conmigo y se valla con otro... ya lo hizo antes... cuando termine con ella, con Endimion... se que era mi yo de el futuro pero aún así, me muero de celos, si ella me pudo olvidar antes lo puede hacer ahora... ¿¡por que!?— gritaba enojado mientras se quitaba su máscara enojado y la tiraba a la basura y se iba.**

 **Al otro día Serena iba al apartamento de Darién. —hola mi amor— le decía Serena mientras Darién le habría la puerta.**

— **¿como te fue anoche?— le preguntaba Darién mientras ambos pasaban a sentarse al sillón.**

— **pues, fue aburrido... realmente hubiera deseado haber ido contigo— Darién se reía sarcásticamente.**

— **estoy seguro que te divertiste con Hades anoche— Serena solo agachaba la cabeza.**

— **Darien sabes que tú eres con quien yo quería ir. A ti es a quien amo— Darién agachaba la cabeza mientras tomaba las manos de Serena.**

— **creo que fue un error que fueras sin mi, no sabes cómo me comían los celos de pesar que alguien más bailaba contigo— decía mientras besaba sus labios de Serena. —que alguien más tocaba tu cuerpo— poco a poco el le quitaba la ropa.**

— **Darién espérate que te pasa— le decía Serena mientras se sorprendía con su actitud.**

— **¿por que te molesta que te quiera hacer el amor? Eres mia... tengo derecho de hacerte el amor cuando quiera, tú eres mia— le decía mientras besaba sus labios tratando de quietarle la ropa.**

— **Darién si, soy tu novia pero no me gusta que me tomes así... tú siempre eres más cariñoso conmigo.— el paraba mientras miraba a Serena.**

— **quiero sentirte mia... por que es lo que eres... MIA— Serena se sorprendía mientras Darién besaba sus labios.**

— **Darién soy tu ya pero— no podía seguir hablando por que Darién besaba sus labios desesperadamente mientras Serena solo podía sentir sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo. —Darién— quería decirle que parara pero no podía, su cuerpo respondía a las caricias de el, pero algo que no le gustaba es que el la tomaba más fuerte. El normalmente era dulce y tierno, pero ahora era totalmente diferente. El solo la agarraba fuertemente mientras le hacía el amor... si a eso se le podría llamar hacer el amor. De la manera en la que el la agarraba solo sentía como el devoraba su cuerpo.**

— **Darién ya basta— le gritaba Serena tratando de empujarlo pero el la jalaba mientras hacía que ella estuviera encima de él.**

— **tu no entiendes algo verdad.. odio cuando alguien se te hacerca, siempre hay algún imbecil tratando de meterse entre nosotros. Diamante, Seiya, Alan y ahora el idiota de Hades. Que acaso tú los seduces— le decía mientras Serena le metía una cachetada.**

— **sabes que yo no soy ese tipo de mujer, no se por que te atreves a decirme eso— Darién solo se empezaba a carcajea.**

— **que quieres que piense eh.. tienes a toda esa bola de imbeciles tratando de estar contigo! ¿Que puedo hacer yo? ¿como es que quieras que me sienta? Crees que me gusta ver cómo todos se les cae la baba cuando pasas, ¡como todos te miran! Odio sentirme así— solo empezaba a llorar mientras Serena sintiéndose mal acariciaba su cabeza.**

— **ya mi amor, no te pongas así.. mi príncipe sabes que no hay nadie más para mi... solo tú— Darién la miraba mientras tomaba sus manos. Y las besaba como niño chiquito.**

— **Júrame que siempre vas a estar conmigo... júramelo— Serena besaba sus labios mientras asentía.**

— **claro, solo tenme más confianza— Darién se le borraba la sonrisa mientras besaba la boca de Serena.**

— **en ti confío, pero en los otros imbeciles no... tú eres mía, y ahora te lo voy a demostrar.— le decía mientras jalaba a Serena y empezaba a besar su cuello.**

 **Al anochecer.**

— **¿Serena quieres algo de tomar?— le preguntaba Darién parándose mientras se ponía su playera. Serena seguía en la cama acostada recordando la manera en la que Darién la había agarrado. Solo abrazaba una almohada mirando la ventana mientras negaba can la cabeza.**

— **no gracias... creo que será mejor que me valla... tengo cosas que hacer en casa— le decía mientras agarraba su ropa y se empezaba a cambiar.**

— **¿por que te quieres ir? Ya es muy tarde, mejor quédate a dormir mañana es Sábado.— le decía Darién sentándose en la cama mientras intentaba besar sus labios pero Serena se volteaba.**

— **Darién tengo cosas que hacer me tengo que ir— le decía Serena tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que querían salir.**

 **Cuando Serena salía de el apartamento Darién solo agachaba la cabeza. —no importa quien se te acerque juro que nadie te alejara de mi lado... primero mato a alguien antes que deje que te alejen de mi— decía mientras tomaba un vaso con licor.**

 **Hola chicas ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí está otro capítulo de perdóname, espero que les guste y me "perdonen" por haber tardado en subir capítulo jajaja bueno se cuidan y que estén bien besos.**


End file.
